The Way I Miss You
by Ryanarillo Q. Evanstreet
Summary: Bentuk kerinduan Harry kepada sang Ibu, Lily Evans. Ia membutuhkan kehangatan dan kasih sayang seorang Ibu di hari yang spesial ini. bagaimana perasaan Ron dan Hermione pada Ibu mereka? Untuk Hari Ibu! RnR please? :


The Way I Miss You

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: All Characters, places, everything in here belong to J.K Rowling. I just own the story.

Summary: Bentuk kerinduan Harry pada Lily Evans sang Ibu. Harry memang sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan ibunya. Walapun hanya lewat mimpi atau sekedar dari foto. Mengunjungi Godric's Hollow tahun lalu dengan Hermione, membentuk kenangan sendiri untuknya. Ia seperti bertemu dengan Ibunya. Dan Harry merindukannya. Bagaimana perasaan Hermione dan Ron kepada Ibu mereka juga?

A/N: Dibuat untuk Hari Ibu. Selamat hari Ibu untuk para Ibu di seluruh dunia. You're the most wonderful person for every children in the world. Much Love from me. Read and Review, please? :)

-The Way I Miss You-

Harry duduk termenung di kamar Ron, sahabatnya. Harry menatap kosong kearah jendela dan melihat langit sore yang begitu indah. Matahari seakan ingin bersembunyi dan pulang ke tempatnya semula. Walaupun matahari tidak bersinar cerah karena sedang musim dingin, tapi _matahari selalu bersinar tiada henti sepanjang masa, seperti Kasih Ibu_.

Ia ingat hari ini, tanggal 21 Desember. Memang bukan hari yang penting. Yang penting adalah esok hari. Tanggal 22 Desember, Hari Ibu. Dan Harry mengingat ketika Dudley sepupunya yang manja terkadang bisa manis dan memberikan kejutan dan kado untuk ibunya, Bibi Petunia.

Dan mau tak mau Harry iri melihat itu semua.

.

_Harry ingin merasakan pelukan dan ciuman tiap malam sebelum tidur. Atau sewaktu kecil ia ingin sekali dibacakan sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur, seperti yang dilakukan Bibi Petunia kepada Dudley. _

_Harry ingin memiliki Ibu yang selalu ada dan hadir untuk mendengar keluh kesahnya seperti Mrs. Weasley untuk anak-anaknya. _

.

Harry tertawa kecil mengingat itu semua dan perlahan airmata menitik pelan dari ujung pelupuk matanya. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar pintu kamar Ron terbuka. Hermione bersama Ron berjalan pelan-pelan dan mulai mendekati Harry. Hermione menarik lengan Ron ketika Ron ingin menepuk pundak Harry dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Hermmione berbisik pelan, "Aku tahu mengapa Harry menangis Ron"

Ron memandang wajah Hermione seakan bertanya, _ada apa memang? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu aku?_

"Besok Hari Ibu, Ron" jawab Hermione membaca pikiran sahabatnya. Dan dengan telak membuat mulut Ron membentuk O besar.

"Ron….Hermione" ucap Harry yang sudah kembali dari lamunannya dan sadar akan kehadiran kedua sahabatnya. "Besok—"

"Ya, Harry besok Hari Ibu. Aku tahu" kata Hermione menepuk pundak Hermione pelan dan bergabung dengan Harry menatap langit yang pelan-pelan mulai gelap

"Apakah kau rindu dengan Ibumu, Mione?" Tanya Harry pada Hermione untuk memulai topic pembicaraan

"Ya….Harry. Aku sangat merindukannya. Aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi sejak aku menghapus ingatan kedua orangtuaku. Kamu tahu itu kan? Terkadang aku sangat memerlukan pelukannya di kala aku sedih. Aku ingat sekali ketika kita melewati masa-masa sulit dalam mencari horcrux, aku terus berpikir tentang keadaan orangtuaku, terutama Mum. Dan ya, orang pertama yang aku pikirkan ketika aku disiksa Bellatrix adalah Mum. Dia selalu ada, Harry. Sekarang….sangat kosong rasanya"

Harry sangat mengerti perasaan Hermione, Ia sudah melawan segala rasa rindu yang menyerang dirinya ketika ia memerlukan pelukan Ibunya. Dan tampaknya ia tidak selalu sukses melawan hatinya sendiri. Ia memerlukan kasih sayang seorang Ibu.

Perlahan Ron dan Harry memeluk Hermione, memberi semangat dan berbisik, "Kamu tidak sendiri Mione"

Ron juga terdiam. Ia ingat segala yang dilakukan Ibunya untuk dirinya. Walau Ibunya sering berteriak, marah-marah, dan protektif pada anak-anaknya…Ron tahu bahwa Molly Weasley melakukan itu semua untuk keselamatan anak-anaknya. Dan, Ron tahu, Ibunya saat dia kecil menginginkan seorang anak perempuan tapi ia tidak menyesal menjadi seorang anak dari Molly Weasley. Ron juga menyaksikan sendiri ketika Perang Hogwarts berlangsung, bagaimana Ibunya melawan Bellatrix demi melindungi Ginny dan bagaimana Ibunya sangat sedih ketika ia kehilangan salah satu buah hatinya, Fred. _Ibunya selalu ada untuk anak-anaknya_.

"Aku menyanyangi Ibuku, kalian tahu. Walaupun terkadang Mum bisa sangat menyebalkan dengan teriakkan dan tindakan-tindakan konyolnya itu. Tapi yah, Mum adalah orang yang kuat dan dia selalu memperhatikan buah hatinya" ucap Ron sambil tertawa kecil.

Hermione dan Harry kini juga memeluk Ron dan ikut tertawa. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Harry dan Hermione juga merupakan korban ke-"protektif"an Mrs. Weasley. Harry dan Hermione sudah menganggap Mrs. Weasley Ibu mereka sendiri dan begitu pula Mrs. Weasley yang menganggap Harry juga Hermione sebagai anak kandung ia sendiri.

"Tapi Ibumu luar biasa, Ron. Aku kagum" puji Hermione tulus. Ia tahu benar bagaimana Mrs. Weasley itu. Dan jujur saja bagi Hermione, Mrs. Weasley sudah seperti pahlawan wanita untuk anak-anaknya.

"Aku setuju dengan Hermione, Ron. Tapi jujur, aku iri dengan kalian. Ibuku sudah tidak ada. Dan aku merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya" ucap Harry mencelos. Hermione dan Ron terdiam sekali lagi. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka katakan. Tapi yang pertama kali membuka mulut adalah Hermione, "Bagaimana kalau kamu mengunjungi Godric's Hollow, Harry? Seperti tahun lalu…"

"kami bisa menemani-mu kalau kamu mau Harry" ucap Ron menepuk bahu Harry memberi semangat.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku akan pergi sendiri. Kalian berdua….nikmati hari kalian dengan Ibu kalian"

Hermione baru saja mau menyela, namun Harry mendahuluinya "Hermione, kirim saja surat untuk Ibu-mu. Aku yakin walaupun dia belum mengingat dirimu. Tapi insting seorang Ibu tidak akan pernah salah, Mione"

XXXXX

Angin pagi bersemilir pelan namun dapat menusuk tubuh. Salju yang turun semalam mulai memenuhi jalanan dan seakan menghalangi aktifitas orang-orang. Namun seperti biasanya Matahari tetap bersinar walaupun sinarnya tersembunyi dibalik awan-awan yang menguasai langit. Tapi itu tidak menghalangi Harry yang ingin berangkat menuju Godric's Hollow. Harry melirik Ron yang masih tertidur di kasurnya. Dan Harry yakin, Hermione sudah terbangun dan mungkin saja ia sedang berfikir apa yang akan ia tulis di suratnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Mengambil tas kecil untuk menyimpan barangnya, Harry berpamitan dengan Mrs. Weasley yang tampak kesal pagi ini karena di-cuekki sama seluruh anaknya. Harry tertawa kecil saja, _ah ini pasti bagian dari kejutan yang disiapkan para Weasley._

Harry lalu ber-apparate menuju Godric's Hollow yang lalu dengan sekejap ia telah sampai. _Masih sepi_, pikir Harry. Ia tidak langsung memutuskan untuk pergi ke makam orangtuanya melainkan ke rumahnya yang dulu.

Bangunan rubuh, hancur dan berlumut kini terpampang jelas di hadapan Harry. Harry memandang sekitarnya. Sekelebat memori yang samar-samar mengisi relung hati Harry. 'Disini tempatku lahir dan menerima kasih sayang kedua orang tuaku. Disini juga aku kehilangan mereka berdua' pikir Harry yang segera teringat dengan ucapan Sirius Black dimalam ia bebas, "Orang yang mencintaimu tidak benar-benar meninggalkanmu" Harry tersenyum lalu menaruh sebuah karangan bunga yang terselip sebuah kertas kecil "Aku merindukanmu Mum, Dad. Peluk aku. Aku sudah berhasil mengalahkan _dia_" Harry lalu meninggalkan rumahnya berjalan menuju makam kedua orangtuanya.

.

Pemakaman di Godric's Hollow tidak begitu sepi hari ini. Beberapa orang mengunjungi sanak keluarganya yang terkubur disana. Harry berjalan menuju tempat kedua orangtuanya dimakamkan. Harry seakan tak mampu berkata apa-apa, ia membuka mulut "Hei, mum, dad"

Tak ada jawaban. Harry melanjutkan bicaranya "Aku kangen kalian. Aku sudah berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort. Bagaimana kalian bangga kan? Perjuangan kalian tidak sia-sia. Mum….terima kasih. Terima kasih atas semua yang kamu korbankan untukku. Cintamu yang melindungi aku hingga aku besar. Aku sangat berterima kasih" kata Harry yang kini tak kuasa menahan jatuhnya air mata.

"Mum, jujur aku iri pada Ron, ibunya selalu ada untuknya dan saudara-saudaranya. Aku iri pada Dudley yang selalu dimanja Bibi Petunia bahkan aku iri pada Hermione, yang walaupun kedua orangtunya tidak bisa ingat akan dirinya, tapi setidaknya mereka masih hidup"

"Tapi aku tahu satu hal Mum, cinta mu tidak akan terkalahkan oleh waktu Mum. Aku merasakan semua itu, disini" ucap Harry memegang dadanya. "Selamat Hari Ibu, Mum"

Mendadak hawa udara di sekitar Harry hangat dan Harry merasa seseorang memeluknya, ia berbisik "Mum?"

Kembali tidak ada jawaban, tapi ia tahu Ibunya ada disana disampingnya, menghangatkan jiwanya dan tersenyum. Sekali lagi Harry mengucapkan "Selamat Hari Ibu, Mum"

XXXXX

Di belahan dunia yang lain, tepatnya di Australia seorang wanita berusia 40 tahunan menerima sepucuk surat yang berisi

"_Hi, Mum…mungkin kamu tidak akan mengingat aku. Tapi aku selalu mengingatmu. Suatu saat pasti aku akan kembali dan mengembalikan semuanya seperti sedia kala._

_Selamat Hari Ibu, Mum. _

_Dari anakmu yang sangat membutuhkan pelukanmu_

_Hermione Granger_"

Sang wanita meraih bunga yang masih segar yang tersimpan dalam sebuah kotak. Walaupun ia tidak mengenal gadis yang mengirimkan surat dan bunga ini, namun hatinya merasakan hal yang sama rasa cinta dan kangen yang sama kuatnya.

.

Molly Weasley merasa bahagia. Anak-anaknya ternyata membuatkan kejutan untuknya hari ini. Tentu saja usul dari George dengan bantuan dan kerjasama dari semua anaknya. Bahkan Charlie yang baru saja tiba dari Rumania. Dalam tangis bahagianya Molly Weasley berdoa, "_Terima Kasih Tuhan. Engkau memberikan aku anak-anak yang sangat aku sayangi. Aku adalah wanita yang paling beruntung didunia_"

.

Neville Longbottom bahkan menghabiskan harinya di St. Mungo merawat dan mengasihi Ibunya. Luna Lovegood yang mengunjungi makam Ibunya dengan sang Ayah. Dan Draco Malfoy yang tiada hari meninggalkan sang Ibu, Narcissa Malfoy dalam kebahagiaan.

.

_Ooooh Bunda ada dan tiada dirimu kan selalu ada di dalam hatiku._

FINISH

A/N: terakhir penggalan lagu dari Melly Goeslaw. Didedikasikan untuk Mamaku dan para Mama di seluruh dunia. Review please?


End file.
